We End Up Together
by shipper-swabbie
Summary: What we all want to hear right now: "I ended things with Quinn." FR. Post SLS. No spoilers. I bbswear word. I love reviews as much as I love Finchel... And you.


A/N: BAM! FANFIC'D! So I wrote this one a while ago, like, at 2 AM right after SLS. So there's some continuity issues there, and it's kind of an AU. Which is upsetting because I miss Finchel like I would miss oxygen...

So yeah, I believe this is meant to take place right after that episode. Apparently Sam and Quinn are still together in this story.

I can't really think of anything more to say. The TextEdit speech function is my only beta reader, so if there are mistakes, I'm sorry.

Stole the title from "The New Pornographer's" song of the same title.

Disclaimer: Finn and Rachel do not belong to me. RM won't return my phone calls. He's such a bitch :(

* * *

><p>We End Up Together<p>

* * *

><p>She had to stop herself from jumping out of her skin when Finn Hudson materialized from behind her locker.<p>

"Hey." He said, softly- slowly.

With almost a year of being in love with this boy, Rachel knew that his flushed cheeks and uneasy expression indicated that he was feeling guilty... Or maybe he was just getting sick again. He had _just _returned to school after recovering from mono...

"I need to talk to you, Rachel. Is that going to be OK?"

Every instinct in her body screamed _Yes! _ But she didn't want to seem too over-eager or desperate or crazy, so instead she managed, "Of course, Finn."

They had barely spoken to each other since Valentine's Day. Rachel didn't know what she was supposed to be feeling at that moment, so she held her books as if they were a shield; some kind of force-field she put up to block the emotional avalanche that was cascading through her mind.

_Finn was sick. Finn said I was beautiful. Finn gave me a beautiful necklace. Finn is with Quinn. Finn went back to Quinn. Finn feels fireworks with her. Finn did not feel fireworks with me. Finn is not my boyfriend..._

Break-up aside, it didn't help that Finn had contracted a massively contagious disease that could inflict some serious damage to her delicate vocal cords; so she just pulled her books closer against her chest.

To say that she had been avoiding him would be an understatement.

It was easy to stay away from him, he was out of school for almost two weeks with mono, but as he approached her, she had no choice but to face him. She knew that, rationally, avoidance might be the most reasonable tactic to get over Finn Hudson, but she wasn't even sure she _could_ get over him.

And on this particular day, the boy in question took her hand in his own and gently tugged on it. Not like he was making an insistence; more like a request. Permission to confide in her.

She was drawn to him; she felt it like a magnetism, so she followed him as he lead them away. Of _course _she followed him. It felt natural, as if his path was her own.

She would follow him _anywhere _if he asked it of her.

Rachel struggled to keep her emotions in check, but as they reached some dim cranny in McKinley's halls, everything was so raw and intimate she had to dig her nails into the bindings of her books to keep from reaching out to him.

"I did something stupid." He finally said.

Rachel wasn't dumb. She knew where babies came from and how one might contract mono... and it wasn't from any hot-tub. She felt her stomach clench uncomfortably, swallowed hard and pulled those books a little closer to her heart.

"What, Finn?"

"Quinn."

Her stomach constricted and lurched at the name. She winced away the tears and refused to meet his eyes, "You um-" She could _swear_ she could taste bile, "You slept with her?"

"What? No!" He basically shouted. Rachel blew out a breath she didn't realized she had been holding.

"We just made out. A lot." He elaborated.

"Yeah?" _Damn her voice for wavering._ "How do you feel?"

"Awful. Maybe it was good at first, but every time I seen Sam, I felt like a pile of shit. But I get why you did it, Rachel."

Her eyes shot up from the floor for the first time since he had spoken. Her mouth hung open slightly as she searched for an appropriate response.

She felt the guilt wash over her as she thought of how their relationship ended. She felt what _he_ must of felt all over again. She was sure Sam loved Quinn, and he certainly didn't deserve that kind of hurt.

Her voice softened and she turned away from Finn once more, "There's never an excuse for cheating-"

He ignored that, and went on with his thoughts, "It wasn't about Quinn or Sam or even you, Rach. It was about feeling wanted, right? About feeling sexy and reputable -"

"Rebellious."

"Right, that. And most importantly, I just wanted to feel chosen. Picked over someone else. That's what it was about, wasn't it Rachel? Is that why you did it? Did I make you feel unwanted?" He wasn't accusing her of that crime, he was genuinely curious.

She had no power over her tears as they spilled freely from her eyes. "Maybe, but Finn- there's _never_ a good reason-"

"Rachel, I think you've done enough apologizing." He paused for a moment and swallowed hard, "I uh, I ended things with Quinn," She could have sworn she seen him smile slightly as he said that, "And I'm sorry. I'm sorry that if, when we were fighting, I made you feel like I didn't want you." He took her face in both is hands and leaned his forehead against hers, "You're the _only _one I want. I hope you'll remember that."

He started to move away from her, but she grabbed his wrists to keep him near. "Please." She said, trying not to beg, "Just- Please don't leave again."

His face lit up into some kind of cautious optimism, "I won't if you won't. I mean it. This time, will you promise to talk to me about how you're feeling? Like, how you _really _feel? Trust me Rach, I'll see you through; Good or bad."

"_This time?_" She asked with a small sniffle and a careful smile.

"Yes. Will you be my girlfriend again?"

"Finn," she said clinging to his hands as if they were some dream threatening to slip away, "I was _always _yours."

* * *

><p><span>AN2: Is it supercilious to say that I cried tiny bit when I wrote this? Well I won't lie to you, reader, I did justalittlebit.

I would love a review! Even if it is only to ask me what "supercilious" means.


End file.
